No longer alone
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: High school AU. When Meredith Grey's mother suddenly passes away, she is sent to live with her father, his wife and two daughters all the way in Seattle. There she meets a few people who manage to make Meredith realize what she's been missing all her life. Love.
1. Making Amends

**No** **longer** **alone**

* * *

_Summary:_

_High school AU. When Meredith Grey's mother suddenly passes away, she is sent to live with her father, his wife and two daughters all the way in Seattle. There she meets a few people who manage to make Meredith realize what she's been missing all her life. Love._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Making Amends**_

'_This isn't happening…. This cannot be happening!' _Meredith Grey kept chanting in her head. She was currently climbing out of the plane and imagining all of the things that went wrong in her life and how they kept getting worse and worse. She was caught up so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was blocking the exit until a woman elbowed past her and gave her death glare.

When she finally got her luggage and made her way to the lobby she didn't know what to do next. She was told by a social worker that her father would be there to pick her up when her plane landed, but it was so big off a crowd that there wasn't a very good chance she would find him. Also it didn't help the fact that her father wasn't the most reliable person in the world. He left Meredith and her mother, Ellis Grey, when she was one because Ellis was busy with work and didn't spend enough time with her father, Thatcher, and also that was about the same time he found himself a new wife and moved with her to Seattle. He still send over money to them and usually they saw each other once a year when he visited. But Meredith never actually met his wife and her two half-sisters, she asked her mother about them once but she only told her their names, Molly and Alexandra. Meredith was about to go find a payphone when she heard her name being called from afar.

"Meredith! Meredith, hey!" She saw her father rushing and pushing past people to get to her.

When he finally reached her he looked out of breath, but he still gave her a big smile and pulled her into a hug, which she returned with her one free arm.

"I can't believe how grown up you look now!" He pulled away and looked her up and now. "You're a junior, right?" Meredith only shyly nodded and then he continued "Ah! You're only a year ahead of my eldest, Lexie. Speaking of Lexie, she really wanted to come with me to pick you up but she's been out of town this past week, she's coming home tomorrow. Oh let me get that, come on the car is this way."

While ridding to her new home, Thatcher hardly stopped talking "When I told Lexie about you coming to live with us she was so excited! She loves her sister Molly, but they aren't exactly very close. They are very different and have almost nothing in common." Meredith said nothing on the whole ride over. When she was little she always loved the idea of a little sister but over the years she gave up on the idea and grew out of it. When the car stopped her father stopped rambling and yelled 'We're here!'. Meredith looked out of the window and saw a salmon colored suburban house.

A middle-aged woman came out of the house and ran towards the car. She drew out her hand almost immediately after Meredith stepped out of the car.

"It's very nice to meet you, Meredith! I'm Susan."

"Hi." Meredith said and gave her a forced smile. The woman seemed nice so Meredith made a mental note not to give her a hard time.

"Come in, come in! You must be tired." She fussed and led her into the house. "We have a room set up upstairs for you, Thatcher can take your suitcases up for you. Come sit at the table, dinner is ready." She started walking and Meredith followed her to the dining room and sat down on a chair.

"Molly! Come downstairs this instant!" Susan yelled for her daughter and not even a minute later a girl around 13 entered the room.

"Hey! I'm Molly."

"Meredith."

"How old are you?" the girl asked as she sat down at the table.

"Seventeen." Meredith answered.

"Molly is starting 8th grade next week." Thatcher said as he sat next to her. "She isn't in high school yet, but don't worry Lexie will love to show you around the school." Meredith nodded and took a bite of her salad.

It was a pleasant dinner, Meredith thought. They hardly asked her anything too personal. They asked her how was school, if it was nice in Boston and Molly even got shushed because she asked Meredith if she had a boyfriend back from Boston, but Meredith didn't mind that much she just gave the younger girl a half-smile and said no.

After diner, Susan gave her a little tour of the house and showed her her new bedroom. It was nice according to Meredith but not exactly her taste. The walls were painted a beige color and the rug was abnormally fluffy. She took her time unpacking, making sure everything was neat and tidy and then around half past eleven she decided she'd try to get some sleep.

Meredith was about to turn off the lights when she heard noises coming from outside the house. Curiously, she pulled the curtains from the windows and saw a boy, around her age running down the street. She didn't get a good look because he was already far down the street, but then she saw another person. It was a girl, probably her age, with long and curly black hair. She was also running but much slower. She was panting and yelling 'Wait'.

Meredith watched the girl disappear, then turned off the lights and got in bed. It took her awhile to fall asleep, but when she did her pillow was stained with a few tear drops.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I hope you liked the beginning of my story! I recently finished Grey's anatomy and have been kind of obsessed. Although it seems like it at first, this story wont be mainly about Meredith. Almost all of the characters will be in it because i love all of them very much.**

**Tell me what you thing in the reviews!**

** love, tacoqueenxx**


	2. Wake me up

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wake me up**_

* * *

The following morning Meredith woke up with a startle. The moment she opened her eyes she saw a girl with brown hair sitting at the edge of her bed.

Meredith did the only thing any normal person would do in this situation. She screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The girl suddenly jumped and put up her hands "I didn't mean to scare you! I really wanted to meet you but then mom said not to wake you so I just came in to take a quick glance at you but then I saw that we have the same nose and mouth so I wanted to see if we have any other similarities! You're really pretty by the way… Um… I'm Lexie."

It took a moment for Meredith to process what was going on before she sat up and introduced herself properly.

"I'm Meredith… Please tell me I shouldn't look forward to waking up like this every single morning."

Lexie smiled and shook her head "Of course not, again I am very sorry. I'll let you get ready for breakfast. See you downstairs."

After Meredith got dressed she made her way downstairs to find the whole family sitting at the table, eating and chatting. When they saw her they all greeted her good morning and smiled at her.

Meredith greeted them all back and took the available seat next to Lexie. Meredith was still very confused about this morning, she had very mixed feeling about the older half-sister. Back in Boston she despised people like her, perky and always rambling like a little kid. But Lexie seemed nice and sweet and a lot more outgoing than Molly.

After breakfast Meredith was just planning on going upstairs and lying in bed when Lexie grabbed her arm gently while they were half-way up the stairs.

"Hey do you have any plans today?" Lexie asked and before Meredith had a chance to even open her mouth Lexie continued "Ah! Of course you don't! You just arrived last night. You were probably going to go to your room and read a book or watch _Gilmore Girls._ Now I just made you feel awkward. My point: Come with me to my friend's house. We were planning on swimming. He has a pool."

"That's okay, I don't really feel-"

"Please!" Lexie pleaded. "I really want you to meet my friends and hang out with us. I swear this isn't a pity invite. You seem like a cool person and I want to get to know you."

"You don't even know me, Lexie. For all you know I could be a bitch," Meredith said.

"That's my point! I _want _to get to know you. Come on, if you'll get bored I'll take you home."

Meredith thought for a second. One year ago she would've laughed in her face and said no. But now she really wanted a fresh start so she hesitantly answered "Okay"

Lexie squealed loudly and started running up the stairs. She stopped looked back at Meredith and yelled "Go change! Put on a bathing suit and meet me in the living room." And then she disappeared into her own room.

Meredith entered her bedroom and started looking through her drawers. She opened the bottom one and saw her red one-piece. She put it on along with a white t-shirt and black shorts. She combed her hair and grabbed her sunglasses from the nightstand. When she came into the living room Lexie was sitting on the sofa texting, she heard Meredith come in so she put away her phone and stood up.

"Good, you're ready. By the way you have a driver's license, right?" Lexie asked and Meredith nodded. "Good! You're driving, I can't 'cause I turn 16 in October."

"But I thought you were a sophomore?" Meredith asked her confused.

"I am. But I skipped 3rd grade." Lexie answered then she turned towards the kitchen and yelled "Mom! Can we take your car? Meredith is driving!"

Susan then came into the living room, her arms were crossed but she was smiling. "And where are you two going?"

"To Stephanie's.." Lexie answered a little nervously. Meredith had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth.

"Okay. Have fun and be careful." Susan said and gave Meredith the keys.

When they left the house and got into the car Meredith asked "Did you just lie to your mom?"

Lexie nodded slightly "Well it's technically my friend Jackson's house but she dosen't need to know that." She said as she put on her seatbelt.

On the car ride over Lexie kept giving Meredith directions.

"Turn left here." Lexie said. "I normally walk over to his house, it's 20 minutes away but it's only 5 with a car so why not… Oh, here! Park here!" Meredith did what Lexie said and stopped the car, she then looked at the house they were parked in front of and gasped. It was huge!

"Yeah, his family is kind of rich. But don't worry they're not snooty and mean if that's what you're thinking."

"When they reached the door Lexie rang the doorbell twice and a redhead answered the door with a huge smile. "Hi! You must be Meredith, I'm April! Nice to meet you. The others are out back. Let's go." She led them through the house and then through a door. Meredith looked around and realized they were in the backyard. It was safe to say that the owner's backyard was bigger than Meredith's old house. In the middle was placed a huge almond shaped pool. Inside the pool, two girls were laying on a giant pink float, they glanced up when Lexie called after them and they both smiled and waved.

Lexie smiled and waved back then turned to Meredith "That's Arizona and Callie. They've been dating for almost a year now." She told her and then pointed to the other side of the pool to three girls sitting on lawn chairs. "Let's go say hi to them."

They walked over to the three girls and when they looked up each of them stood up to introduce themselves.

A girl with wavy blonde hair said her name was Teddy, the redhead introduced herself as Addison and then a girl with brown hair and bluish – green eyes said her name was Amelia Shepherd.

"What grade are you in?" Teddy asked politely as she sat down again. April brought up 3 more chairs.

"Eleventh." Meredith told her as she too sat down on one of the chairs.

"Oh! Me too. And so are April and Jackson." Amelia said.

"We're seniors, so are Arizona, Callie, Owen, Derek and Mark." Addison said.

"Oh, I haven't met them yet. Are they here?" Meredith asked.

April looked around and then answered with a very confused face expression "Owen and Jackson were here when I left. I could've sworn they-"

Before April had a chance to finish her thought Meredith, along with the other girls, was found soaking wet. Suddenly she heard two loud screams coming from the pool. There in the water stood two boys laughing and high-fiving and two very angry looking Arizona and Callie. The force of the cannonball must have knocked over their float.

"Seriously?!" Lexie yelled. "You couldn't wait until we had taken off our clothes?" The two boys just laughed and swam away from Callie and Arizona who began splashing them with water.

"Ugh. Just great now Mark is going to see me all soaked." Lexie mumbled. Meredith just starred at her curiously.

"Who's Mark?"

"What?" Lexie starred at her in disbelief. The other girls brought their attention to the two Greys.

"You were just saying Mark was gonna see you all wet."

"Mark's well….. he's my… he's kind of my-"

"I believe the word you're looking for is boyfriend." Addison smirked and Lexie blushed and then looked at Meredith with big pleading eyes.

"You can't Mom and Dad, please! They'd flip… or Molly! She'd just blab to them and-"

"It's okay Lexie, I'm not telling them" Meredith interrupted her and she blew out a sigh of relief.

"You know Meredith… you seem like a cool person. Do you want to be my sister instead?" Amelia asked eagerly "I already have three and they're all hoes. And I have a brother but it's not the same."

Meredith smiled at the girl.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Teddy asked and Amelia just shrugged.

"He said he was going over Mark's first and they were coming together, but was over half an hour ago so."

10 minutes passed and almost everyone was in the pool. Only Meredith and Amelia stood in front of it, watching the others and talking. Meredith was just going to ask Amelia how was the school they would be attending in a week when suddenly, out of nowhere two strong arms pushed her into the pool. It was a good thing it was the shallow end because Meredith wasn't very good at swimming. When she resurfaced her hands immediately went to her face and she started rubbing her eyes.

"Ha! That was for last week! I told you I'd get you ba-"

When Meredith removed her hands from her eyes she could finally see clearly and there in front of her stood a handsome guy who was laughing but stopped as soon as he got a good look of the girl he pushed in the pool.

"What the hell?!" Meredith yelled.

"Oh my-" His eyes widened and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Meredith and him. "Fr-from the back you look awfully like Teddy and I wanted revenge because she pushed me last week and-" he stopped when he saw Meredith glaring at him.

"Sorry." He breathed out. "Umm, I'm Derek. Amelia's sister."

"I'm Meredith. Lexie's half-sister." She broke into a smile once she saw he wasn't really a bad guy. He reached out his hand, Meredith accepted and got out of the pool. She stood there for a moment in complete silence starring at each other intensely.

"…..and I'm Mark Sloan!" a voice from behind Derek called. That broke apart the starring contest between Meredith and Derek, and Lexie glared at him.

"What? Did I ruin the moment?" he asked.

An hour passed since the small introduction between Derek and Meredith and now everyone was out of the pool and laying around lazily.

"Why is it sooo hot?! Its almost September!" April moaned from where she was laying, which was leaned against Arizona's legs.

"We could go for some ice-cream?" Jackson offered, and April smiled big at him.

"Good idea! Come on let's go!" she jumped up like a little kid and started dragging Arizona who was glaring at Jackson. She mouthed 'This is your fault!' but Jackson just smiled innocently.

They all got into cars, four teenagers per car, seeing as there was 12 of them and they drove to town, to a small ice- cream parlor. Meredith, Lexie drove with Derek and Mark in Susan's car. Jackson, April, Arizona and Callie drove together in Jackson's Mercedes and Owen, Addison, Amelia and Teddy drove in Teddy's yellow Audi which she got for her 17th birthday.

Teddy was driving and bopping her head when suddenly she shrieked "Don't you dare change the station Owen! This is my favorite song!" Owen pulled back his hand.

"The Fray?!" Owen laughed. "Aren't they a little overrated?" he asked jokingly but what he wasn't expecting was all three girls ganging up on him and hitting him.

"I was joking- OUCH! Stop!"

"This is the last time I am EVER riding with you." Teddy pouted.

"That's what you also said when I spilled a tiny bit chili in your car last year, yet here we are!" Owen said and gestured with his hands.

"IT LEFT A STAIN. THE CAR WAS BRAND NEW! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN EATING CHILI ON OUR WAY TO SCHOOL?!"

"I WAS HUNGRY AND YOU STOPPED THE CAR VERY SUDDENLY-"

"EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO AVOID A HUGE POTHOLE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Meanwhile in Jackson's car Callie and Arizona were giggling loudly in the backseat while April and Jackson were discussing surgical specialties in the front. Most of the gang were already set on going to medical school. That's one of the main reason all of them became friends, their shared interest in becoming doctors.

"I've wanted to go into neuro since I was 12 but lately trauma has been really calling me lately. You know?"

"No." Jackson answered jokingly and April smacked him. "Hey! No hitting the driver! But seriously, isn't trauma a little bit too… out there for you?" April frowned.

"Are you saying I'm not tough enough for trauma?"

"Uh-oh.." Callie mumbled.

"This can't be good." Arizona added.

"No!" Jackson yelled. "It's just-"

"Cause I am tough!" April rambled on angry. "I'm more than the girl who moved in 5th grade from the farm and into the city! I can be a badass!" she turned to Arizona "Right?"

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Arizona reassured her best friend and Callie nodded.

"I never said you weren't a badass!" Jackson said trying to be serious but he just couldn't keep a straight face when his friend got like this.

"Whatever, Jackson" she turned away from him. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"April-"

"No!" she said finally and Jackson faced the road again and let out a long sigh.

With Meredith, Lexie, Derek and Mark the whole ride over was a bit awkward for the older Grey. Lexie and Mark insisted they sit in the backseat so they can 'talk' while Derek sat up front with Meredith, giving her directions to the ice-cream shop.

She could feel his stare burning into her but she wasn't brave enough to turn and face him, instead she just kept her eyes on the road and pretended not to notice.

After a couple of minutes she finally had enough, she turned towards him. "What?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing…" he answered smiling. "You have pretty hair."

"Uhh.. Thanks?" she awkwardly said and then faced the road again.

_'I really hope I won't be seeing much of him anymore.'_ Meredith thought to herself, not fully convinced.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_**Writing this chapter was really fun! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will take place in highschool so get ready for some drama. Have a nice day and tell me what you think in the reviews!**_

_**Love, tacoqueenxx**_


	3. Invincible

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Invincible**_

* * *

The following week passed relatively fast according to Meredith. She had gotten closer to Lexie and Amelia. She even actually started to consider Amelia as a friend, she liked how she always spoke what was on her mind and the fact that she was very impulsive. The only thing she didn't like about Amelia was how she was constantly trying to set Meredith up with Derek. And it was getting harder and harder for Meredith to keep avoiding him.

It was now Monday morning and it was officially the first day of high school at Seattle Grace High. As soon as she finished getting ready she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Susan and Molly were the only two in the kitchen. Susan looked up from the pancakes she was making and smiled.

"Lexie is still getting ready, she should be down in a minute. Sit. I'm making pancakes!" Meredith took a seat next to Molly and poured herself some apple juice, Lexie's favorite. For some weird reason Lexie loved apple juice but hated apples with a passion. She once said _'I don't even think they should be allowed to be a fruit!'_

"Your father is taking you to school." Susan said as she finished the last of her pancakes. "He'll drop of Molly first and then you and Lexie. You excited for your first day?"

"Sure." Meredith answered "A little nervous maybe."

"Oh don't be nervous!" Lexie assured as she Thatcher walked in. "You have nothing to worry about, school is great!"

"Nerd." Molly mumbled and Lexie frowned.

"I heard that!"

"Girls, stop!"

After breakfast just as Meredith was getting in the backseat of Thatcher's car next to Molly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had one new message from Amelia.

_Do you need a ride to school? Derek is driving me ;)_

Meredith rolled her eyes and typed a quick response.

_No thanks, Thatcher is driving me. Stop trying to set me up w your brother, it's not happening._

Amelia only responded with a frowny faced emoji which made Meredith smile.

When they got to the school, they waved at Thatcher and walked in. It looked like a typical high school, Meredith thought.

"I think you need to go to the guidance counselor. Come on, I'll take you." Lexie said and led Meredith down the halls. On their way they saw a couple of familiar faces. They saw Callie and Arizona making out against the lockers and they even saw Teddy talking to a guy, she caught their eye and waved which they returned.

When they reached the guidance counselor's office Meredith turned to her sister.

"You can go to class, I don't want you to be late, I'll find my way around."

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked, not fully convinced. "I don't mind waiting."

"Go." Meredith assured and then went in the office. There in the office the guidance counselor was already occupied with another student.

"It's the first day of school, Karev!" The counselor, Mrs. Hahn, yelled at the young student who looked awfully familiar. "And already four students have complained about you!"

"Oh, come on! It was an accident, I was just trying to-"

"Ahem." Meredith cleared her throat. "Should I come back?"

"No, no." Mrs. Hahn sighed "We're done here, Karev do something like this again and you will be suspended." The guy, Karev, got up and brushed past Meredith. Meredith took his place in the chair and smiled awkwardly at the older woman.

"Meredith Grey I suppose?" she asked, and Meredith nodded. "Erica Hahn, nice to meet you."

Meredith's meeting with the counselor went well. Mrs. Hahn gave her her class schedule, complimented her on her grades and even advised her to take as many AP classes as possible, which Meredith took to heart and signed up for almost all of them.

She was just getting out of the office when the bell rang and everyone scattered. She got a little worried because she would be late for her first day and make a bad impression, even though Mrs. Hahn said she was excused if she was a bit tardy. Meredith glanced down at her schedule and saw she had AP Biology first period, only problem was she had no idea where it was.

She was planning on asking someone but as soon as she looked up she noticed she was standing in the hallway, completely alone. She started walking around, hoping she would find someone. Then, her wish came true. Down at the end of the hallway stood a tall, blonde girl talking to a guy with curly brown hair. They were talking and laughing, they looked as though they didn't even know class has started.

"Hey!" Meredith jogged up to them, they stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hi." The girl smiled, the boy just starred at her. "Lost?"

"Kind of." Meredith let out a long breath. "I'm new here. Meredith Grey. I was looking for AP Biology?"

"Izzie Stevens." She introduced herself then pointed at her friend. "This is George. Bio is that way, just take the second door on the right." She explained.

"Thanks!" Meredith started walking away but then turned to them. "Class started three minutes ago. You know that, right?"

"We have English with Mrs. Bokhee, she loves us so she dosen't mind if we're late a little bit." George told her.

Meredith nodded at the pair, and then broke into a run towards the classroom. When she reached her destination, she forgot to knock and she kind of accidently barged in. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Sorry I'm late." She explained to the professor, she even forgot to read his name. "I'm new, and I was at the guidance counselor and-"

"Do I look like I care miss…name?" the professor interrupted her.

"Meredith Grey."

"Miss Grey, I'm Colin Marlow. Please take a seat next to Miss Cristina Yang." He pointed to an empty desk in the front row, placed next to a dark haired girl. "And don't let me catch you being late to my class again… ever."

Meredith nodded and walked over to her desk. She took out her notebook and pencil and started taking notes. Occasionally she caught herself stealing glances at the other people in the classroom. She saw Owen sitting a couple of rows behind, next to him sat the kid Meredith saw in Mrs. Hahn's office. She then looked to the girl on her left, the one with the dark and curly hair. She was listening very intensely and was scribbling down everything furiously. Meredith didn't even realize she had been starring until the girl, Cristina, stopped writing and turned to her and gave her a blank look.

"All of this will be on the exam next week!" Mr. Marlow interrupted the two. "Be sure to be taking notes or you WILL fall behind. Am I clear Miss Yang, Miss Grey?" he looked directly at the two girls.

"But I –"

Before Cristina could get a chance to protest the bell interrupted and everyone got out in a hurry. Meredith was also about to leave when the girl stopped her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked Meredith, who just starred at her with a puzzled expression.

"No…"

"Do you have a thing for me then? I mean, I know I'm hot but I'm more into guys, no offense-"

"No!" Meredith cut her off.

"Then why were you staring at me throughout the whole lesson?"

"I don't know." Meredith shrugged as they started walking out the classroom. "Something about you seems familiar and.."

"Yang! Wait up." The guy from the counselor's office jogged up to them. And then it clicked.

"You!" Meredith gasped.

"Me… What about me?" The guy asked confused.

"The first day I moved here, late at night out of the window I saw two people running down the street, yelling." Meredith explained. "That was you two wasn't it?"

"I –"

"Hey guys!" Izzie and George walked up to where the three were standing. "Oooh, you've met Meredith?"

"You know her?" The guy, whose name Meredith still didn't know asked the blonde as he went in for a peck on the lips, Izzie smiled.

"Yeah! She was lost earlier and asked for directions. What are you talking about?"

"Ummm. Meredith saw us running down the street late at night last Sunday." Cristina said and made a face at Izzie and George, whose faces suddenly fell and started to look worried.

"Oh!" George said.

"What?" Meredith asked confused as though what was happening.

"Nothing!" George jumped back.

"We were…" Cristina started but paused. "Playing a game." She finished lamely.

"A game?" Meredith asked, non-convinced.

"Yeah" Izzie continued. "George, Cristina, Alex and I were playing a game where we each had water guns and whoever was the driest at the end won." She explained, Meredith could've sworn she saw George give her a quick thumbs up. Meredith thought and she could've sworn she didn't see any water guns that night but she didn't mention it.

"Anyway, we have to go." Cristina said to Meredith, grabbed Izzie and started walking fast down the hall, George and Alex trailing behind her.

"Water guns?"

"Hey, you're the one who said we were playing a _game!_"

Meredith could hear them mumbling and fighting, she had a feeling they were lying but she didn't wanna push it because really, it wasn't any of her business. But that still didn't help the curiosity bubbling inside her chest.

* * *

**Heyy,**

**I was gonna write more for this chapter but was determined to post today, since my break ends tomorrow and I go back to school. I won't be as active this week but hopefully the new chapter will be posted by the weekend.**

**Love, tacoqueenxx**


	4. Hold Your Piece

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Hold your piece**_

A couple of periods after the incident, Meredith had lunch, she managed to find the cafeteria, bought herself some food and sat on an empty table. First she looked around for Lexie, but she figured they probably had different lunch periods so that's why she chose to sit alone, not that she minded. Back in Boston she used to eat alone all the time.

"Hey Mer!" Someone called her name from behind, she turned and saw Teddy with a guy walking towards her.

"Meredith, this is Henry, my boyfriend." She introduced them as they sat down at the table "Henry, Meredith."

"Oh, hi!" Meredith said surprised. "Umm, Teddy never mentioned you before."

"We just got together last night" he explained. "I'm still not even used to you calling me your _boyfriend _instead of your _husband._"

As she heard this Meredith started coughing uncontrollably.

"Husband?!"

"We were married in 3rd grade, we got divorced, long story." Henry said and Teddy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you keep addressing it like it was a real wedding?"

"It was!" he said. "We had a ceremony on the playground and everything! Remember? Owen was your maid of honor." He then turned to Meredith. "We got divorced cause I was moving away, but two days ago I came back."

"Hey guys!" Amelia and Owen greeted them as they approached the table. Owen sat down next to Henry and starred at him.

"Have we met before?"

"Dude." Henry smirked. "It's me, Henry! You were the maid of honor at my wedding!" he explained and as soon as he said this Amelia spit out the iced coffee she was drinking and started laughing loudly. Owen glared at her and Meredith and Teddy smiled.

"We were nine and Teddy guilt me into doing it- you know what? I'm not doing this." He glanced at the giggling Amelia and then turned his attention to Henry. "I thought you moved to Texas?"

"Moved back." He answered.

The five of them started a conversation about their classes and which professor they had for the year. When Meredith told them she had Mr. Marlow in biology they all groaned and gave her their condolences.

"I had him last year, hated every minute of his classes. He was such a hardass." Teddy said as she slurped her juice box. "One time he stopped in the middle of a lesson just to tell me Teddy was a boy's name and that my parents probably hated me for naming me that."

Meredith started laughing but stopped all of a sudden when she saw Alex, George, Izzie and Cristina cheering loudly two tables over. It looked as though George Alex and Cristina were having a hotdog eating contest.

"Do you guys happen to know anything about those four over there?" Meredith asked.

Amelia turned around to see who Meredith was talking about.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"No reason."

"Okay. Well umm. The guy with the shaggy hair's George O'Malley. He has two older brothers on the wrestling team. He also dated Callie in freshman year." Amelia explained.

"The other guy is Alex Karev." Owen continued. "He pulls all sorts of pranks and jokes but overall he seems cool I guess."

"The blonde one is his girlfriend, Izzie Stevens." Amelia said. "Her last boyfriend, Denny, died a year ago because he had a bad heart. He was a great guy, everyone loved him."

"And the one dancing around on the table with a hotdog in her mouth is Cristina Yang." Teddy smiled. "She's a genius. Top in her class. She and Owen also dated a while back."

"The four of them are a tight group. They're almost always together." Owen commented.

"So.. you haven't noticed anything weird about them?" Meredith asked.

"Other than the fact that they're all a big bunch of goofballs no, why?" Amelia asked curiously but Meredith only shrugged.

"No reason."

After lunch, Amelia walked Meredith to her next lesson, which happened to be Science. Science was always Meredith's favorite class, most people thought it was rather boring but Meredith didn't think so. She always got top marks in the class and always won first place in all the science fairs. As she walked in she looked around for any familiar faces and was surprised to see none. So far off all the classes she had there was at least one person who she was on a first name basis. Jackson was in her AP Biology class, Amelia and April were in her English class, and the short boy, George, who she had just previously met was with her in Calculus. She walked in and sat on the desk by the windows in the first row just as the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class." A professor whose name Meredith forgot to read on her schedule walked in. "My name is Professor Richard Webber. I may not seem familiar with you, that's because I am new this year, you may have heard that Mrs. Decker has retired-"

Before Professor Webber had a chance to finish his thought the door swung open and there stood Izzie Stevens, panting and her hair sticking up in all the wrong places.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late! I'm –"

"Miss Stevens, yes." Webber interrupted. "I've heard of you, take a seat please. And Miss Stevens?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Mr. Karev be the reason you are late again."

At his last statement the whole class burst into laughter which resulted in Izzie blushing furiously and sinking down in her seat.

20 minutes into the lesson Professor Webber announced to the class they would be working in pairs and that they should all partner up. Meredith looked around the classroom to see everyone moving seats and chatting away. In Boston, even though she had no friends, everyone wanted to pair up with her because she was the best, but here it looked as if no one wanted to work with her until Izzie Stevens called out to her.

"Meredith? You wanna be my partner?" She asked politely. Meredith smiled at the blond, nodded and walked towards her to sit next to her.

"Thanks. I know absolutely nobody in this classroom."

"Sure, you seem nice and you're probably pretty smart too since you're in this class." Izzie smiled.

The assignment was to write an essay about today's lesson. Izzie and Meredith finished theirs in 10 minutes, handed it in and spent the remains off their class talking.

"And then he just SCREAMS his head off at us, we tried to call out to him to warn him about the slippery steps but just as we were about to he SLIPS and falls TWO flights of stairs down." Izzie was telling Meredith about the time George dislocated his shoulder while Meredith was listening curiously. "So naturally we ran to him, as soon as I kicked Alex for laughing, and when we get there his bone is just sticking out! It was kind of cool actually- wait don't tell George I said that! Anyways, Cristina wanted to mend his shoulder herself but George wouldn't let her, so we run to the ER, I've never ran that fast before, managed to reach it in 40 seconds. We yelled for help-"

"Wait." Meredith interrupted the rambling girl. "How did you reach the hospital in 40 seconds? Were you already there? I thought this happened in the school?"

The smile on Izzie's face suddenly fell and her face drained of color. "Umm, yeah we were already there… we were… visiting George's mom- I mean Cristina's mom there! She's a nurse at umm… Seattle Press."

Meredith was prepared to ask her further questions when the bell rang and Izzie jumped up.

"It was nice talking to you Mer! See you tomorrow." She waved and ran out the classroom, leaving Meredith alone on the desk, confused. Something about Izzie's story seemed off to Meredith and she was dying to find out what. She got up and started gathering her things when she noticed Izzie has left her Science book. She quickly got her things and sprinted off into the hallways to look for her, that's when she spotted her by the bathrooms talking quietly in a huddle along with George, Cristina and Alex.

"YOU WHAT?!" Meredith had heard Cristina yell to the blonde.

"It was an accident!" Izzie yelled back.

"Izzie, if anyone finds out we'll be in serious trouble!" George cut in.

"Speaking off, we better get going. If we're late we'll arouse more attention than we already need." Alex said. The rest nodded and headed out the front door. Meredith really didn't want to meddle but the curiosity was eating her alive. She got out her phone and wrote a quick text to Lexie saying she didn't need a ride home.

'_Time to find out what's really going on with those four.' _Meredith thought as she followed them out the building.

* * *

**Okaaaayyy, so I know it's been a while, but I finally updated (yayy).**

**Sorry for the wait, this was supposed to be posted months ago but I couldn't finish it and today the inspiration just hit me like a wrecking ball so I posted!**

**Hope all of you have an amazing summer! Byee.**


	5. Friends or Foes?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Friends or Foes?**_

"It's literally the first day back and I have a crap load of homework." Callie Torres complained to her girlfriend Arizona, as they were walking out of their last class of the day. "What did we ever do to make these teachers despise us so much?!"

"Well, and this is just on the top of my head, last year for instance, the seniors decided it would be a good idea to park Principle Bailey's car on TOP of the school ROOF! Not to mention it started to rain and they forgot to close the top of the car."

"Good point."

"Hey guys!" April greeted the couple smiling wildly. "How was your first day?"

"Oh, I wouldn't ask her that if I were y-" Arizona tried to warn her friend but was interrupted by her girlfriend's loud outburst.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW IT WAS!" Callie yelled loudly which made April jump in surprise, while Arizona, who was used to this, just sighed. "FIRST, THERE WAS GEOMETRY WITH PROFESSOR ASSHAT WHO GAVE US A REPORT DUE FRIDAY. THEN THERE WAS ECONOMY CLASS WITH-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Mark Sloan came up to the group followed by Lexie. "What crawled up your butt this fine day?" He asked her as he started rubbing her tense shoulders.

"Ahhhh, I already forgot. Just keep doing that." Callie told him as he chuckled softly. He then turned to Lexie. "You need a ride?"

"Sure, let me just call Meredith to meet us." Just as soon as she took out her phone it buzzed with a new text message from no other than Meredith herself.

_Don't wait for me. I have a ride home. See you home._

"Huh, never mind said she had a ride already, let's go." She told her boyfriend and they started walking towards his car. "I wonder what she's up to…"

Meanwhile Meredith stood outside outside Seattle Grace Hospital and she had no idea why. She had followed the four to the hospital, which happened to be only a 10 minute walk from the school. She has been standing outside the hospital for five minutes trying to decide if she should go in or not.

'_This is crazy' _she thought_. 'They're probably visiting a sick relative or something.'_

'_But why would they be in big trouble if they were visiting someone?' _Another voice asked inside her head.

"Ah, screw it… I'm going in." She finally decided and walked up the stairs and into the hospital. The second she walked in she was almost run over by a gurney, it was absolute chaos inside.

"You!" a tall dark haired guy in an orange scrub cap yelled at her. "You're an intern, right?"

"Um-"

"Great! Grab some gloves and follow me to the ER, multiple crash injuries. I need you to book a head CT and take up the patient in bed 6." He told her and quickly ran down the hall.

Meredith not knowing what to do started walking fast towards the same path the doctor had ran off to.

"You're a nurse right?" She asked a woman when she got to the ER, the woman, who was holding two binders nodded. "Great, patient in bed 6 needs a head CT. Thanks." She said and walked away before the nurse could even open her mouth.

'_This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake.' _ Meredith chanted over and over in her head, there was no sign of any of the four high schoolers. She was just about to leave when a dark haired girl rushed past her holding lots of bandages.

"Move, people!" She was yelling and pushing past people.

At first Meredith didn't think anything of it but then she saw three more people running in the same direction, she then noticed that it was them! Cristina, George, Alex and Izzie. They were all dressed in light blue scrubs and rushing from patient to patient. Meredith was shocked, to say the least, four juniors in high school working as interns in a hospital? It wasn't possible. Meredith knew all about doctors and hospitals seeing as her mother was one of the best surgeons in the country.

Meredith stood frozen in her spot in the middle of the ER, not knowing what to do then suddenly George's voice from earlier that day came ringing in her ears.

'_If anyone finds out, we'll be in serious trouble.'_

"So they aren't interns..." Meredith mumbled shocked at her realization.

Meredith, who was so deep in her thoughts didn't realize Cristina starring at her from across the room with her mouth wide open.

"Oh crap!" The curly haired girl called out. "Alex, Izzie, George. Quick! Follow me…" And then she broke into a run towards Meredith, her three friends tailing closely behind her. Meredith didn't realize they had seen her until Cristina grabbed her by the arm and started dragging in her away.

"What is going on? Where are we going-" Meredith started to ask but before she could finish the four had shoved he inside a small dark room with two bunk beds.

"What is she doing here!" Alex yelled and threw up his arms in the air. He then turned to his girlfriend. "Did you tell her!?"

"What?" Izzie said offended. "Of course not!"

"I followed you here." Meredith suddenly addressed them. "I thought you were doing something illegal, which you clearly are. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS! IMPERSONATING A DOCTOR IS A FELONY!"

"WE KNOW THAT! WHY DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN KEEPING IT A SECRET?" Cristina shot back.

"Maybe we should just calmly explain-"

"Shut up, Bambi!"

"Alex, be nice!"

"You really think this is the time to be nice?"

"Will you three just shut up?" Cristina called out. "What are we gonna do with Blondie here?"

"We can always just kill her and put her in the ER." Alex shrugged. "People will just assume she died from the accident."

"I'm standing right here!" Meredith yelled. "At least have the decency to plan my murder with me out of earshot."

"Guys, just tell her already!" Izzie said. "She'll understand, her mom was a surgeon, and she's a good person she won't tell anyone."

"How do you know my mom was-"

"You really think we wouldn't recognize Ellis Grey's daughter?" Cristina snorted.

"Just explain please!" Meredith yelled, frustrated.

"Well it started last year when my umm.. boyfriend Denny was having heart failure here, in the hospital." Izzie started explaining, Alex put his arm around her shoulder. "He was in here for almost 10 months before he…died.

"We spent every free moment we had in this hospital… usually we came in everyday in disguises because most of the times we weren't even supposed to be here, but we wanted to support Izzie. We learned every inch of the hospital, the nurses, surgeons…" Cristina continued.

"One day, a patient in the room next to Denny was having difficulties breathing, there wasn't anyone around to call for help, by the time they would have reached the room the patient would have died. Yang decided to intubate-"

"You intubated a patient!?" Meredith interrupted Alex and screamed at Cristina, who just rolled her eyes.

"Chill, I saved his life. He would have died. Anyway, after that we decided the best way to learn to be doctors was to stay here and help people. We never scrub in on any surgeries. We just do simple stuff, like a suture or exam and we mostly observe and stay out of the surgeons way."

"I can't believe any of this… This is just… bizzare!" Meredith yelled.

"You won't tell anyone about this though, right?" George asked her, nervously.

Meredith paused and looked at them all individually. "On one condition."

"What?" Cristina asked.

"I want in..."

* * *

_**I can't believe I updated so soon, I even surprised myself! Anyway, sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual and if there are any big plotholes, I wrote this in like,,, 2 am. **_

_**I have no idea what to write next, so if anyone has ideas, that would be great!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	6. All the Roads You Took

_**Chapter 6**_

_**All the roads you took**_

"Oh good, you're home!" Susan stepped out of the kitchen to see who had walked in the front door and saw Meredith walking through. "Lexie was getting anxious."

"Sorry, I was at Amelia's and lost track of time. I'll call next time." Meredith said, sincerely.

"It's fine, dear!" The older woman smiled. "Dinner's almost ready, you can go wash up."

With that, Meredith walked up the stairs and into her room. She set down her book bag and got out all her textbooks and notes she took that same day. She planned on getting all her assignments for the week (and the following one) out of the way like she always did, but seeing as she had a hard time concentrating she decided to take a shower. She was just about to enter the bathroom when Lexie busted out of her own room and pointed an accusing finger towards Meredith.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Amelia's. What's the big-"

"That's bull and you know it!" Lexie yelled. "I saw her leave with Derek and Addison, and guess what… you weren't with them!"

"Why are you talking so loud?"

"I'm excited, duh. You were obviously with a guy." Lexie told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Meredith asked confused. She certainly wasn't expecting this. "No I wasn't!"

"That's exactly what someone would say if they were." Lexie said matter-of-factly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and pray that when I get out you'll have moved on and you'll have started minding your own business." Meredith said and with that she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Hey, no wait!" Lexie ran to the door and tried to stop it before it closed, but she was too late.

"Open the door!" She yelled and banged on it several times. "You can't avoid me forever! I'M ON TO YOU!"

"Jeez, she's been here like a week and already you're going to drive her insane with your psychotic meltdowns." Molly, who had left her room to see what all the commotion was about, commented to her older sister.

"I do not have psychotic meltdowns!"

"Sure…" Molly rolled her eyes and went back to her room, which was at the end of the hall.

"I had ONE small anxiety attack over a bad grade FIVE. YEARS. AGO! STOP TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT IT!"

"What's going on? I heard yelling." Thatcher suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase and looked worriedly at a very frustrated Lexie, who was standing outside the bathroom door, her face all red.

Lexie forced a smile to assure her dad everything was alright and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Everything's perfectly fine." She said and walked to her room, which closed behind her with a loud bang.

"Should've known better than to try and understand 3 teenage girls." Thatcher mumbled under his breath and walked down the stairs and back to the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile the four 'interns' were currently gathered at George's house where Alex and George were playing video games on his play station while Cristina and Izzie were reading books about human anatomy.

"Would you guys please turn off that stupid game! It's distracting." Cristina said, annoyed.

"Last one, we promise." George told her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Guys, you really should be reading this! We have to know at least basics if we wanna-"

"SHHH!" Alex interrupted Izzie, then turned to George. "Are you sure there isn't anyone in this house except us?"

"Yes. Would you chill? And we will read it, okay? We also want to enjoy being teenagers while it lasts." George said.

"Did you know when I first met all of you I hated you?" Cristina suddenly said out loud. "Especially you, Iz."

"Ditto." Alex called out from his seat on the couch.

"What?!" Izzie asked, shocked. "Why?"

"At first glance you seem all…. perky and stupid." Cristina shrugged.

"Yeah, but once we got to know you, we realized that you weren't dumb… just perky." Alex assured his girlfriend.

"Don't be mad, it's not your fault. It's the whole tall, blonde thing." Cristina told her friend. "Everyone hates you when they first meet you."

"I didn't!" George said.

"Thank you George! At least there's one decent person in this room!" Izzie glared at her two other friends.

"So." Alex said when he and George finally finished their game and joined Izzie and Cristina. "What are we gonna do about this Meredith chick?"

"Blackmail her?" Cristina suggested.

"With what? We know absolutely nothing about her." George answered.

"What's wrong with you people? Let's just let her tag along." Izzie said.

"No way! She'll blow our cover in a day." Cristina argued back.

"I agree with Cristina, we can't trust her." Alex said.

"Why don't we just give her a chance?" George suggested. "Test her for a week, and decide if she's trustworthy?"

"Yes! Let's do that!"

"Fine." Cristina mumbled. "One week."

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Teddy screamed as she ran to her living room, after hearing a loud crash. When she came into the room, the first thing she saw were Henry and Owen standing in the middle of the room, both holding a bat. Henry was standing on top of the coffee table while Owen was surrounded by pieces of broken glass.

"Ummm…" Henry scratched the back of his head. "We were throwing the ball around and-"

"With bats?!" Teddy yelled.

"We didn't mean-" Owen began but was interrupted.

"Oh, I KNOW you didn't but that doesn't excuse the fact that you broke my grandma's favorite glass ashtray!"

"Should your grandma even be smoking at her age?" Henry asked curiously.

"It's for decoration!" Teddy glared at her boyfriend. "You both will be cleaning this up and YOU will be the one who explains this to my mom when she gets home." She pointed at Owen.

"Why do I have to be the one?"

"Somehow I doubt this was all Henry's idea." Teddy scowled. "Now give me those bats and-" Teddy started walking towards the both of them but as soon as she took three steps she stepped on the baseball they were playing with and fell backward with a very loud thud. Both Owen and Henry quickly leapt to her aid as soon as she fell.

"Oh God, Teddy are you alright?"

"This is the worst first day of school ever." She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her throbbing head.

* * *

While the whole incident was happening over at Teddy's house, a couple of blocks away Callie, Arizona, Jackson and April were all having dinner at their favorite diner in Seattle.

"Did you guys hear the rumor that Olivia was pregnant with Wesley Jones' baby?" Callie asked her friends before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"What? That's ridiculous!" April said. "Where did you hear that anyway?"

"I know people." Callie shrugged. "Apparently they were hooking up during the summer."

"You are a terrible gossip. That's their private business, stop butting in!" Arizona scowled her girlfriend which caused Callie to pout.

"Hey! You signed up for this when you decided to be in a relationship with me."

"True." Arizona said and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"I wish I had what you to have." April miserably said and Jackson chuckled next to her.

"You will." Arizona assured her best friend. "You're just very… sheltered."

"What? No I'm not." April gasped.

"Oh please." Callie snorted. "That Matthew guy was basically in love with you last year and you barely gave him the time of day."

"You told her?!" April gasped and turned to Arizona who suddenly looked very guilty.

"It slipped!"

"Really? The whole goddamn story just slipped?"

"Who's Matthew?" Jackson asked, but apparently no one heard him.

"No, it slipped that you made out with him and then I feel obligated to tell the rest!"

"This is very chaotic…" Callie commented quietly while she sipped her iced tea and enjoyed the drama.

"I never told anyone about you and that ex-floosy of yours!"

Callie suddenly gasped. "What ex-floosy?! I thought the only girlfriend you had before me was Eliza?"

"NOPE! Only 2 days before you were officially together she slept with someone named Laura or something.."

"WHAT!"

"Who is Matthew?!" Jackson asked again, this time loudly.

"But that was a week after we had our first kiss. Is that why you didn't want to be together with me? BECAUSE OF LAURA!?"

"It's _Lauren _and no that's not why-"

"WELL I HOPE YOU AND LAUREL HAVE A GREAT LIFE TOGETHER!" Callie yelled. She rummaged through her bag, got out some money, left it on the table and stormed out the diner.

"I hope you're happy." Arizona glared at April then sprinted after Callie.

"Hey! You don't get to be angry with ME! I'm still angry with YOU!" April said, as she too got up and went after them.

"I still don't know who Matthew is.." Jackson quietly whispered to himself, as he sat alone at the table.

* * *

Amelia was currently blasting her music through her speakers while she was doing homework along with Addison. Even though there was a year age difference and even though Addison used to date her brother, Amelia really liked Addison and they were very close friends.

Her mom was down in the kitchen baking a pie while her brother was in the next room doing god knows what. She also had three more sisters but they were all away at college. Suddenly the doorbell rang and her mom yelled from downstairs.

"DEREK, GET THE DOOR!"

"MAKE AMELIA DO IT!" Derek's voice soared from the next room.

"AMELIA GET THE DOOR, PLEASE!"

"OKAY!" Amelia yelled back. She got up and ran down the stairs to open the door, knowing fully well who it was.

"Little Shepherd! How've you been?" Mark Sloan grinned down at her, when she opened the door. She stepped aside to let him in. He basically already lived here, so she was used to him.

"He's in his room."

"Thanks!" He thanked her and walked up the stairs quickly to Derek's room, while Amelia returned to her own.

"Why don't we do something crazy?" Amelia asked Addison when she returned to her room.

"Hmmm, because it's a school night and the last time you had a crazy idea we ended up in handcuffs and you got grounded for four weeks." Addison smirked. At that moment the song that was playing ended. Amelia was just about to play the next one when she heard something interesting from the next room.

"Come on! It'll be great! Both of us dating a Grey." Amelia and Addison's eyes widened after hearing Mark's comment.

"For the last time I am not asking out Meredith!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like her like that! Hell…. I don't even know her!"

"They left their door open." Amelia whispered to Addison who nodded. Both of them were now crunching beside their door, trying to listen.

"Sure you do! We all saw the spark between you both at Avery's that day!" Mark insisted. "It was just like a Nicholas Scott movie!"

"Sparks." Derek corrected.

"Exactly! Sparks were flying all around you two!" Derek face-palmed at his oblivious friend while Addison and Amelia held the urge to burst out laughing.

"Admit it. You think she's attractive."

"I'm not saying she's not attractive. I'm saying I don't want to date a stranger!"

"Damnit Derek! Why can't you do this one thing for me just this once? You're so selfish!" Mark yelled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and leaving his best friend shaking his head at Mark's dramaticness.

* * *

**Guess who wrote another chapter!**

**I got hit with a lot of motivation today all of a sudden and this chapter was really fun to write! I really hope you enjoyed it. I decided to include every major character in this chapter because I promised everyone would get a storyline and so far it's been mainly about Mer. **

**Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo tacoqueenxx**


End file.
